The invention relates to UV-light-absorbing quaternary polysiloxanes, to methods for the production thereof and to the use thereof in formulations for textile care and cosmetic preparations.
It is known that UV light of wavelengths from 200 to 400 nm is responsible for the bleaching and the damage of textiles, synthetic fibers and natural fibers (e.g. wool, cotton and hair).
For this reason, there is a growing need for compounds which shield the textiles, synthetic fibers and natural fibers from UV radiation, or permit control over the degree of damage.
It is therefore desirable to provide compounds which can exert control over the UV radiation to which the textiles or the synthetic or natural fibers are exposed.
The literature discloses a large number of compounds which are used for the UV light protection of fibers, dyes and pigments. Such compounds are typically used directly in the production of the fibers.
However, these compounds do not have a caring or softening effect. In addition, they often lack adhesion to the surface of the fiber, meaning that after just a few wash operations, the UV protection on the fibers is lost.
It is therefore desirable to provide compounds which exert a care effect on natural or synthetic fibers, exhibit high substantivity to the fibers and additionally offer protection against damage by mechanical and/or optical (e.g. UV light) effects.
In order to be able to provide adequate UV protection even after a number of washes, the compounds should also be able to be incorporated into fabric softener formulations and attach to the fibers during the fabric softener process.
Quaternary polysiloxanes are likewise known from the literature and are described, for example, in the patents EP-A-0 282 720 and DE-A-37 19 086. Such compounds are known particularly for their conditioning properties in hair cosmetics and for their softening and care effects in the treatment of textiles. Compounds of this type are also used in order to increase the elasticity and the tear strength of textiles and to reduce the formation of folds or creases thereof and/or to facilitate ironing later on (“easy ironing”) (WO-A-01/25385, WO-A-01/25382, WO-A-01/25381, WO-A-01/25380, WO-A-99/55953). Compounds as described in the patents EP-B-0 282 720 and DE-C-37 19 086, however, do not exhibit protection against the harmful effect of UV radiation.
DE-A-101 41 356 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,132 already describe the combination of quaternary groups with UV-absorbing groups, bonded to a silicone backbone. It is a disadvantage according to this literature that these compounds comprise one quaternary nitrogen atom per UV-absorbing group. In the case of high UV absorption, a high cationic charge density thus arises. The ratio of charge density to UV absorption can thus not be varied arbitrarily.
The object of the present invention was then to provide silicone-based compounds in which the content of quaternary and UV-absorbing groups can be varied independently of one another. The substantivity of these compounds for natural or synthetic fibers (e.g. wool, cotton or hair) or other surfaces (e.g. the skin) should be able to be adjusted as desired, through the silicone chain a smooth, caring and softening effect on natural or synthetic fibers should be achieved and additionally damage as a result of mechanical and/or optical effects (e.g. UV light) should be reduced.
Terms “comprising” and “comprises” in this disclosure can mean “including” and “includes” or can have the meaning commonly given to the term “comprising” or “comprises” in US Patent Law. Terms “consisting essentially of” or “consists essentially of” if used in the claims have the meaning ascribed to them in US Patent Law. Other aspects of the invention are described in or are obvious from (and within the ambit of the invention) the following disclosure.